All-Star Studio
Not to be confused with Nekci & Friends: All-Star Studio, the series in which All-Star Studio features. All-Star Studio is a television show within the universe of The Nekci Menij Show. It is a variety talk show produced by and starring Nekci Menij and some of her fellow flop quens. All-Star Studio was originally the subject of The Nekci Menij Show spin-off series Nekci & Friends: All-Star Studio, which ran between September and November 2013. However, after its first episode was met with mixed reactions from viewers, focus was shifted off of All-Star Studio and it simply became a recurring theme within the series. There have been no references to All-Star Studio since The Nekci Menij Show resumed in its original format in February 2014. History All-Star Studio is made by a production company owned by Bayonse, who is the boss of and finances the show. In the first episode of Nekci & Friends: All-Star Studio, Bayonse declares the show to be "shit" and expresses a desire to cancel it. However, she eventually changes her mind and gives Ladey Gags the budget to produce an entire season. In the second episode of Nekci & Friends: All-Star Studio, the studio complex that All-Star Studio is filmed in is set on fire deliberately by Bayonse, who goes on to pocket a $1billion insurance payout. She later uses this money to build her own studio complex, the 'All-Bayonse Studio'. In the sixth episode of Nekci & Friends: All-Star Studio, Medoner becomes furious when Bayonse sends her the bill for All-Star Studio's production costs. Format All-Star Studio is a variety talk show, featuring a variety of segments typical of the daytime talk show genre. These include: * Pop Buletin - Medoner presents the latest news from the world of flop music. * The Live of Brinty - A reality TV segment that gives viewers an insight in to Brinty Spreas as she goes about her day-to-day life. * Cockery Corner - Adole teaches viewers how to cook simple dishes, such as a cake. * Clothes Ofisers - Brinty and Rhenna reveal the latest dos and donts in fashion. * Celebrity interviews - Medoner chats to some of the hottest flop stars about their latest project. * Live performances - Flop stars promote their latest music by performing it live in the studio. Guests In the first episode of Nekci & Friends: All-Star Studio, Mile Sires appears as a guest on All-Star Studio and performs her latest single, 'We Can't Stop'. In the second episode of Nekci & Friends: All-Star Studio, Medoner visits Serener Gizmo's house to film a doorstep interview with her. Crew The characters from The Nekci Menij Show who work on the production of All-Star Studio are: Hosts * Adole * Brinty Spreas * Medoner * Rhenna Production crew * Bayonse (boss) * Ladey Gags (director) * Kety Perr (director's assistant) * Krely Roolin (runner) * Nekci Menij (director's assistant) * P£nk (runner, model) See also * Nekci Menij & Friends: All-Star Studio - Episode 1